The Secret's Out
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Danny fears his life will take a turn for the worse when Vlad reveals his identity to Maddie. It does, but not in the sense he expected... Pre PP. Rated for later chapters.
1. Curse You Vlad!

**Disclaimer:**

I, quite obviously, do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, I'd be out making episodes if I could get past Nickelodeon.

**Author's Note:**

I've had this story sitting in the back of my mind for a little while now, and I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 1: Curse you Vlad!**

Danny Fenton was down in the basement with his mum, Maddie Fenton. The ghost portal was turned off, the ecto-plasmic weapons on safety, the basement was clean and tidy. Everything had been done; and good thing that it was, both mother and child were tired, as it was 3:57am in the morning.

'Danny, thanks so much for helping me clean this up, it really was a mess, and I shouldn't have kept you up this long. It's just that last night some of the weapons didn't have the safety on, and…' Maddie looked over at the blackened and partially destroyed wall next to them. 'Well, you know the rest. Why did you do it, normally you would have gone to bed, needing rest.'

'I did it for you, mum. …And also the fact that say… if one of those weapons was pointing upwards to my room and…'

'Why would that be too bad? They don't effect humans, we made sure. I mean, it's not as if you're a ghost, right?' She said jokingly.

'No, of… course not.' Said Danny, putting on a fairly effective fake smile. 'I'm going to bed… I'm… sleepy…' Danny turned around and muttered 'Night mum…' then plodded upstairs to bed. On his way up the second flight of stairs, he heard his mother yell in fright and his ghost sense went off. Danny gasped and changed to his ghost form, rubbing his eyes quickly hoping it would keep him awake longer.

Danny turned himself invisible, phased down the stairs and into the basement, where the ghost portal had mysteriously come open and Skulker had come out.

'Ooh, a ghost hunter, what a great edition to my collection! By the looks of things a very capable one at that! Even better!'

Danny flew up to Skulker at top speed, but wasn't noticed due to his invisibility. He turned visible again just as he hit Skulker with a jaw-breaking punch. His mother gasped in shock.

'It's the Ghost Boy!'

Danny looked back at his mother and smiled in a warm and friendly way, to try and get his mother finally on both of his sides. All Maddie Fenton replied with was a confused look. Danny redirected his attention to Skulker, who was looking quite angry, rubbing his jaw.

'The Ghost Child!' Said Skulker in a surprised yet pleased way. 'A trophy he is among any collection of medals, I must have the Ghost Boy!'

'Don't you ever try to attack anyone!' Yelled Danny in protective rage over his mother. 'You'll pay, you know that!?' He dropped to the ground and grabbed one of Maddie's hands then turning untangible, so neither of them could be touched while Danny began to charge up an extra powerful ecto-blast. After he felt like it was charged enough, Danny let himself become tangible again and fired the bright, glowing green beam at Skulker, knocking the ghost out completely. Danny then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and pressed the button, sucking Skulker in, for about what had to be the twelfth time in the past two weeks, and capped it, sighing with relief. He replaced the thermos back onto the table.

'Man am I tired…' Danny moaned aloud. 'I really do need more sleep than I get… Well, nice you didn't try and get rid of me again, I'm outta here… bye.'

'Wait, you're… you're not dangerous, are you…?' Said Maddie suddenly.

'No I haven't, look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I am so tired…' Danny gave Maddie a small smile, before turning invisible and rising back up to his own room before she noticed either that her son was not anywhere in the house to be seen or that there was a resemblance to the Ghost Boy with her son that she never realized until up close. Danny landed on his bed and changed back to Danny Fenton, collapsing without changing into pajamas or even getting under the covers. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------

When Danny awoke on Saturday morning at ten to twelve,his mother was just walking into his room.

'Good evening sweetie!' She said jokingly. Danny was too groggy to get the joke, let alone laugh at it. He sat up, realizing that he was still fully dressed and not even under the covers of his bed.

'You were sleeping so soundly; I decided to just leave you there undisturbed. Besides, It's not as if it was a cold night.'

'No, it's alright.' Said Danny, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 'I don't feel like doing much today; I'm too tired… I might stay home… I need a rest anyway… It's been a long week…'

'Really?' Said Maddie, puzzled. 'You had little to no homework, and during the school holidays Tucker's at Italy while Sam's gone to Australia. What have you been doing that made the week so long?'

A lump rose in Danny's throat as he remembered around twenty separate ghost fights in one week.

'Oh… Um… We… It's just… you see…' Said Danny, desperately trying to think of something, if anything, to say. His prayers were answered when his ghost sense went off. 'On second thoughts, I need to use the bathroom!' He said quickly, jumping off the bed and running towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He changed to his ghost alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and flew through the locked door, looking around and awaiting the ghost. He didn't realize it until it had happened, Vlad Plasmius had attacked him in his own home, holding him with gloves that prevented him from phasing through their tight, bone-crushing grip. Maddie heard the yelp of pain from Danny, and came running.

'What are you doing here!?' Danny yelled angrily at his arch-enemy.

'I've come to show your family something…' Said Vlad, a cunning grin broadening across his face. 'Yes, your little _secret._'

'Let go of the Ghost Boy!' Maddie yelled, looking at the two. She pulled out a small, compact ecto-gun from her belt and aimed it at Vlad. It was at this point Danny truly knew that his mother was for both of his halves.

'Oh please…' Said Vlad, rolling his eyes, although you couldn't notice it considering his eyes in ghost-form were solely red. He put up a shield with ease, incasing Danny and himself within it. 'Maddie, what you're about to watch may change the rest of your life.' Vlad smirked.

'No!' Yelled Danny. 'Please don't do it! Please!'

Vlad ignored the plead and whilst he still held Danny in one hand with the anti-phasing gloves, then pulled a bottle of spray that could knock anything out, spraying Danny in the face. Vlad then put the shield down as he disappeared into thin air. Danny fainted into blackness, and when he reawakened, he felt very dizzy and had a slight headache.

'You're awake!' Said Maddie, with a sigh of relief, although she was looking strangely at Danny.

'…What's wrong…?' Said Danny, trying to get his head to stop spinning. 'Am I bleeding green stuff…? Don't worry it's normal!'

'Danny… why did you never tell me it was you…?'

'Huh?' Said Danny looking at his hand, and realizing he had turned back into his human form when he had blacked out. 'Damn it Vlad!'

**Author's Note:**

Well I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, as that is what convinces me to write more, and write faster. Constructive criticism completely welcome! Anyways, I should have chapter 2 up soon.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	2. Over Obsessed

**Disclaimer:**

Once again, I shall _emphasize _this to all of you lawyers who would like to sue me, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM (or any other related characters or things)

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this story got so much more popular than I thought it would get! Thanks to Skandragon Blackheart, Esme Kali Phantom, ghostkidc and Agent Malkere for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Now, here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Over-Obsessed**

"Oh crud…" Danny mumbled. "Please don't say anything!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone…?" Maddie asked softly.

"I did, Tucker, Sam and Jazz know about it…"

"But why not your parents?" Maddie questioned him. "If you had have told us we wouldn't have hunted you all the time."

Danny didn't reply immediately. He hung his head a little lower to the ground. "Because I thought you might disown me… You're ghost hunters, you hate ghosts."

"…Sweetie, we could never just abandon our only son, no matter how strange the situation gets. Now come on, I've seen the Ghost Boy, or you I guess, fighting so much in the past week it's not funny. Do you want anything…?"

"No, no I'm just fine…" Said Danny, then quickly adding "Just don't tell anyone, promise me you won't! Not even dad!"

"I won't Danny, It'll be our secret. Now go downstairs and I'll make you something to eat. You like pancakes, don't you?"

Danny nodded and rubbed his temple as he got up, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. His mother followed. Danny sat down at the dining room table, where his dad was sitting opposite him.

"You've gotten up late, considering there's another day of ghost hunting to do!" His father said enthusiastically.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood…" Danny groaned, yawning as he watched his mother get all the ingredients and start mixing them up.

"But Danny, you're never in the mood! Why I can't imagine anything more exciting than going on a ghost hunt! Besides, I _was_ planning on taking the Fenton Spectra Speeder through the ghost zone today…"

"Jack, _no._" Said Maddie firmly. "Danny bothered to stay up almost all night just to help me clean up that mess of a basement. He's tired, he needs rest today, and for a matter of fact… so do I…"

Jack Fenton looked downhearted. Shuffling in his seat, he then stayed silent and watched the pancakes being made. A few minutes later, they where in the frying pan sizzling nicely and giving off a mouth-watering aroma – Maddie Fenton was always a great cook.

"So what do you two want, lemon and sugar, syrup or honey?" Maddie asked.

"Lemon and Sugar please." Replied Danny, who was quite hungry.

"I'll have the Fenton Anti-Ghost Syrup!" Said Jack. "And don't go easy on it, either!"

"Jack, you're not meant to eat that stuff, I meant _normal _syrup."

Jack went a slightly red colour in the face. "I knew that, it was probably a ghost trying to use me as a human meat puppet! I want Syrup."

Danny rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead at this. His dad was too obsessed with ghosts. As the pancakes came out of the frying pan, Maddie put some Maple syrup on one batch and some lemon and sugar on the other, then brought the two plates over.

"Enjoy them!" She said happily as she watched Danny, who was so hungry he could have eaten pretty much anything, tore into the delicious pancakes. Jack stared at him, never having seen Danny eat so quickly, then began to eat his share as well. Finding the pancakes were filling him up fast, Danny struggled to fit just one last one (the eighth) in.

"Thanks mum." Danny said gratefully. Quite suddenly, with a cold, chilling shiver down his spine, a wisp of blue-ish mist came from his mouth.

"What was that coming from your mouth, Danny?" Said Jack, frowning.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Danny said in a voice slightly higher than normal, running off up the stairs and changing into his ghost form. He suddenly saw his mother holding an ecto-gun pointing it around urgently down the bottom of the stairs. Jack came out from pure curiosity of what all the fuss was about. He saw Danny looking around for any sign of another ghost.

"It's the Ghost Kid!" Said Jack, pointing urgently at Danny. "Maddie, quick, shoot it!"

"It's… It's jammed!" Maddie lied. "The trigger won't pull!"

Suddenly, the Box Ghost rose through the stairs. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" The Box Ghost said. Danny was about to attack when his mother pulled the trigger of the ecto-gun at it, making it yell in fright and pain, and Jack ask questions about why the trigger suddenly started working.

"I said FEAR ME!"

"Umm… I don't know, maybe, umm… NO!" Said Danny, backing through the wall into his room and picking up the spare Fenton Thermos on his bedside table. As the Box Ghost flew through the wall, Danny sucked it in.

"I am the Box Ghost! You can't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

His parents suddenly burst through the door. Well, at least his father did, his mother was coming quite reluctantly.

"Quick, Maddie, get the Ghost Kid!"

At this, Danny dropped the thermos, turned himself invisible and sunk through the floor to the lounge room where he changed back to Danny Fenton and sat down. His dad ran into the room.

"Danny, you'll never guess what! We just saw the Ghost Kid!"

"Really? What happened?" Said Danny half-heartedly. His father then began to recount the events. Afterwards, his dad headed down to the basement to begin inventing. Suddenly his mobile phone went off in his pocket so loudly it almost burst Danny's eardrums. He must have tossed in bed and flicked the volume up to highest that it would go. Quickly he turned the volume down and answered it.

"Hi Danny!"

"Oh, hi Sam!"

**Author's Note:**

There you go everyone! I added double quotations for you, ghostkidc and I tried to add a bit more description for Agent Malkere. (: Again, thanks for the reviews and I should have the next chapter up later tonight, or tomorrow.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	3. That was a Little Fast

**Disclaimer:**

Do I really need to bother? Fine, I do not own Danny Phantom, or any relating things/places/characters etc.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to Esme Kali Phantom for the wonderful review she gave me in the past review and all the great suggestions she has given me! (:

I would also like to thank DPcrazy and mystery writer5775 for their reviews. NOTE THAT THIS WAS REDONE BECAUSE IT WAS SLOPPY WHEN I FIRST WROTE IT. (I was tired) Thanks to all the people who reviewed this chapter earlier and told me what I needed to fix up, or it might never have happened. (rolls eyes) Without further ado, here's the third chapter!

**Chapter 3: That was a Little Fast…**

"How are you Danny?" Sam said. She seemed to be rushing her speech a little.

"I'm tired, but isn't this long distance…?" Danny replied, although he new the answer a second before she said it. He got into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Yes, but you are forgetting, my parents are rich! I can have as much phone credit as I like."

"Oh, well that's good. Anyway how's Australia?" Questioned Danny. He'd never been to an overseas country before.

"Oh, it's OK. Melbourne's a bit smoggy with all the cars, but then again, so is New York. Plus mum and dad are dragging me all over the place, she took me to the Melbourne Cup and dressed me up so I looked like a cupcake! What made it even worse, if possible, was the hideous piece of stereotyped clothing was a violent pink!" Said Sam, with every word a little more anger and annoyance was etched into her voice.

"I really can't imagine you like that." Danny replied. "Surely you tried to resist?"

"I couldn't, they locked my other clothes in my suitcase…"

"That must have sucked…" Said Danny, he felt sorry for Sam to have parents that forced her to do things she didn't want to. "What else did you do?"

"Well… we went to the Aquarium yesterday."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yeah, I got to swim with the Grey Nurse Sharks. They were huge! There was some stingrays too." Said Sam happily. "What surprised me is my parents actually let me do it. Maybe they're gaining a little sanity, that's a _really _big feet for them."

"Wait, you swam with them!?" Danny asked, a little shocked. "Sam, they're _sharks!_ You're meant to stay away from them!"

"Yeah, good thing the ones in the aquarium don't attack people. I'm really glad I've already had diving lessons or I wouldn't have been able to do it. Dad got a snap of me in the tank next to a Shark. When we all get back I'll show it to you." Said Sam. "Just in the position of the camera the shark looks like it's about to take a bite out of me, but the shark was actually way behind me, my mum freaked when she saw and fainted, so the aquarium staff had to pull her up and put a wet towel over her head. So anyway, and more importantly, what's news in Amity?"

"Over twenty separate ghost fights in the past week; that's why I'm tired." Said Danny sighing. "They just don't want to leave me alone. And half an hour ago Vlad cornered me and knocked me out in front of my mum…"

"Oh my God!" Sam said in shock. "Does she know!? You didn't revert did you!?"

"Actually I did…" Danny replied. "She saw everything, but she's fine with it. Honestly I expected her to freak out big time, being a ghost hunter and all."

"Wow, I thought she'd take it badly too." Said Sam, obviously puzzled. "She's not going to say anything to anyone though?"

"No, I told her not to and she promised she wouldn't. I trust her with that."

"Well, as long as your dad doesn't find out. He is a little… _extreme_ with ghost hunting."

"Tell me about it, we just got attacked by the box ghost and mum had to fake the ecto-gun getting jammed so she'd have an excuse not to shoot me. It's lucky he doesn't notice these things easily." Said Danny, smirking. "Anyway, think I should tell mum about Vlad? The only problem is that he'll probably start tearing my reputation to shreds and make my life a living hell."

"Nah, leave it." Said Sam. "If he attempts to reveal your identity again then go and give that a go. Otherwise it's not worth the risk. That reminds me, what's the Skulker attack count this week?"

"Twelve of the ghost attacks were from him." Said Danny, sighing. "Once was a surprise attack while I was asleep, too. Dad keeps opening up the portal and fails to empty the thermos properly before I can get to it. I'm sick of fighting Skulker all the time!"

"Ugh, Skulker is lather, rinse and repeat. I wish I could help, but Australia is in the Southern Hemisphere, so it's a bit hard." Said Sam. "Pardon, actually I _really _wish I could help just to get away from my parents."

"Yeah... What else did you do Sam?"

"Oh we… Sorry I've gotta go, bye!"

Click! Boop… Boop… Boop…

"Uh… bye?" Danny said to himself. That was strange, Sam never usually hung up so fast. But then again, she was on holiday and her parents were probably dragging her to some destination. …Or some sort of violent pink dress yet again. Danny put his phone back into his pocket and wondered if there was something to do. It was so boring without Sam and Tucker when the ghost fights weren't happening, and Danny didn't consider risking his own skin fun of any kind.

"Danny! I'm taking you to the Ghost Zone whether you or your mother like it or not!" Said Jack, grinning broadly. Danny grimaced.

"Dad, I see enough ghosts in Amity Park alone! I don't want to go there!"

"What, your scared of a couple of ghosts, are you?"

"Dad, there's not just a couple, but _hundreds_ of ghosts there. I don't care, I'm not going!"

"But why…?"

"Because I don't particularly like going to the Ghost Zone." Said Danny. "I'm sorry but that's how it is."

"Oh." Said Jack, very downhearted. "But what if-"

Maddie cut him off. "If Danny doesn't want to go to the Ghost Zone then he doesn't have to go!" Yelled Maddie from upstairs. Danny wondered how on earth she could hear there conversation from all the way up there, maybe she just had good hearing.

"But…" Jack said loudly so his wife could hear.

"No buts!" She called, making Jack look even more downhearted. (If possible) He then walked out of the living room and back down to the basement. Danny knew he was bored, but he didn't want to go to the Ghost Zone. He eventually decided just to go for a walk around Amity Park, so he stood up and walked to his room, grabbing his wallet and stuffing ten dollars in it to buy something to eat if he became hungry, even though it wasn't too likely, as he was still extremely full from the pancakes. He then headed to the bathroom, dragged a comb through his messy black hair and washed his face with cold water, then went down to the front door.

"Hey mum! I'm going for a walk, alright?" He called.

"How about I come with you sweetie?" Maddie called back. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Uh… no, I guess not." Danny called back, not wanting her to feel like she wasn't wanted, besides, he had to repay her for keeping his secret a secret. His mother came down the stairs; she was still in her jumpsuit, she never took it off and Danny knew there wasn't much point in arguing.

"I can't remember the last time we went for a walk together. It's so nice that you're letting me come with you."

Danny nodded. Normally he wouldn't have agreed to be seen dead with his parents, but… He had gained new-found affection for his mother since she accepted him for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

There you go, two chapters within the space of twelve hours! (I love having tones of spare time! My teacher's awesome, she disapproves of homework and only gives a small bit every week! If by any chance she's reading this she won't know it was from me though. :( Oh well.) Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes, the call from Sam will have some importance later. Anyway please review on what you think of it and if you have suggestions so I can improve! I'll be writing more tomorrow. )

**Author's Second Note: (after the update)**

THANKS TO:

mystery writer5775 for the suggestion, but it's not really going to happen like that.

Thunderstorm101 for their suggestion.

Esme Kali Phantom for giving me such great advice. (I hope I put it to good use in the update)

ghostkidc for the compliment.

Agent Makere for your suggestion.

danny-dani and ghostanimal for their reviews.

Everyone who put it on their alert list,

Everyone who put it on their fav list,

And finally ghostkidc who added me to their fav author list. (Yay!)(

Normally I send a reply to everyone thanking them for their review but there's a few of them there and I've gotta start on the next chapter while I still have the time.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	4. Defective

**Disclaimer:**

I D.O N.O.T O.W.N D.A.N.N.Y P.H.A.N.T.O.M!

**Author's Note:**

If you haven't read the redone third chapter, you might want to, I've added stuff to it for you guys. ) Honestly I never thought I'd get so many reviews, I gotta thank you guys who helped to improve my writing and those who just plain reviewed, added this story to their favorites and the ones who added me to Fav Author! D Here's chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Defective**

As Danny got outside the sun shone into his eyes. It was definitely going to be a good day. His mother closed the door behind them.

"I left a note for your father behind." Maddie said. "But, I still wonder if he'll be alright. Jazz went out of the house a while ago to go to a science convention and he always likes to show off anything new to someone."

"He'll be fine, he can show us when we get home." Said Danny in a reassuring way, although something dawned on him. "You did hide the defective ghost weapons, didn't you?"

"Oh dear God!" Said Maddie, rushing in the door as fast as she could. Danny didn't want to think about the damage one of the _defective _ones could do, if used unknowingly. Danny sat on the step as he waited for his mother to hide the weapons. He was just thinking about where they would go when suddenly Dash came around the corner. Danny bit his lip, he didn't want to turn invisible only to have Dash notice that he suddenly wasn't there. He walked up to Danny with a mean smile on his face.

"So, it looks like Fent_urd _is all alone. Ready for your daily thrashing?"

"No, actually I'm not, how about in a couple of hours?" Said Danny in a hopeful yet sarcastic manner. "I mean, can't you leave me alone for just one week, or does that change in schedule confuse your brain?"

Dash looked like murder. Danny would pay highly for his sarcastic remark, although he enjoyed every bit of what he said.

"You're going to pay for that Fenton!" Said Dash, not only looking like murder, but _sounding _like it too. Danny flinched.

"Hey, a ghost!" Faked Danny, pointing behind Dash's back. He turned around, giving Danny the split-second he needed; Danny jumped from his position and overshadowed Dash, tying his shoelaces together with a tight knot. He then stopped overshadowing Dash and sat down on the step, as if nothing ever happened. Dash looked dizzy and disoriented, then as he went to take a step, fell over flat on his face. Suddenly Jack came out with the Fenton Fisher, looking around for any sign of anything abnormal, only to see Dash in a humiliating position.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?"

"Uh… It just trashed this kid and flew off." Said Danny, watching Dash untie the laces and look confused as he stood looking around for a cause.

"I don't know what happened, but I bet it was _you _Fentonail!" Dash said angrily.

"Hey, no one makes fun of the family name! Danny, look, he insulted the family name!" Said Jack defiantly.

"Yeah?" said Dash angrily. "What you gonna do about it?"

Danny didn't think that a fight between Dash and his dad would do much for his reputation after the holidays. "Dad, let's go inside!"

"But Danny, he insulted the family name!" Jack repeated. Danny ran to the doorstep and pulled his father through the door, shutting and locking it.

"Dad, just leave it, okay? It's better if you don't bite back in that way."

"But Danny, he _insulted _th-" Danny's dad was cut off.

"Dad, _no._ Leave it to me, _please, _it's for the sake of my own skin. I'm sorry, but think, without dealing with that idiot, it leaves you free to go and invent more ghost hunting equipment."

With a broad grin on his face, Jack ran to the basement, past Maddie almost knocking her down on the way.

"There." said Maddie with a large sigh of relief. "We can now not fear that he picks up a defective weapon. I've also brought the Fenton Peeler with me, just incase."

"Umm… right, okay. Just _please _don't use it unless there's a ghost attack."

"No, I won't sweetie, now where were you planning to go?" Danny's mother questioned. "How about to the park?"

"Yeah, okay then." Said Danny. Suddenly he had another chill down his spine and some blue mist exited his mouth. "Oh no… A ghost… _Again…_"

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but I wanted to get it up tonight. I hope I've improved on the places you guys said I needed to improve on. Please review! Anyway, as always,

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	5. The Chills

**Disclaimer:**

Should I bother? Well, for safety, yes. I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters/things/places/etc. They belong to Butch Hartman.

**Author's Note:**

It might interest you that this story is set before Urban Jungle, (Mainly because I haven't seen the episode) therefore Danny does not have the freezing ability. Sorry about the short chapter last time, so this time I'm going to treat you with 2000+ words! D Enjoy guys! (Just as a warning this chapter does get a little more serious than the last ones. Thanks to ghostkidc, DP fan, ghostanimal, Skandragon Blackheart, Thunderstorm101, DPcrazy, AvatarKatara38 and mystery writer5775 for reviewing the last (short) chapter!

**Chapter 5: The Chills**

Danny looked around swiftly, trying to detect where the ghost was. However, there was no ghost, anywhere. Maddie stared at him with a worried expression as they walked outside.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. "It's not a ghost is it?"

Danny didn't reply but kept looking around for a sign of anything odd. Eventually, he dismissed it and wondered what that was all about.

"No, no, it was… nothing…"

Maddie looked at him oddly, as another wisp of blue mist came from his mouth, and he shivered uncontrollably.

"There is something wrong, isn't there Danny? What is it?"

"Umm… no it's just normal." Danny lied, not wanting her to worry and fuss over him. As he spoke even more mist was issued from his mouth.

"It's not normal, I've never seen you breathe out blue mist before. What's going on? Do you know what's going on?" said Maddie, her voice just as worried as her expression.

"Okay, okay, _fine._" Said Danny, sighing, making a swirl of blue mist come out of his mouth and he shivered a little more. "It's a ghost sense, but there's not any ghosts here, it's just going… off for no reason. I'm sure it will just stop, okay?"

"Well… If you're sure it's nothing, then we'll just ignore it." Maddie looked at her son sternly. He didn't look exactly that strong, so she had to keep reminding herself that _he _was Danny Phantom. He could, and always could, look after himself.

The two began to walk towards Amity Park's park. People were coming and going, many with dogs and children. Many stared at Maddie's ridiculous jumpsuit, thinking of how bizarre it is to wear something like that. On the other hand, Maddie herself thought that it was quite publicly acceptable to wear something like that for something like going for a walk in the park. As they went in, they saw the fountain spraying water in a magnificent way, then flowing down through a river maze. The whole thing was large enough for people to walk in it, in an attempt to cool off from the cruel Summer heat that had been cast over Amity for the last few weeks. Of course, Danny was still breathing mist and feeling frostbitten by now; for him he may as well have been standing a foot in the snow with only his shirt on.

"…It is rather hot, Danny, do you want to go into the fountain and cool off?" said his mother, then looking at him and suddenly realizing that her son was quite the opposite of too hot.

"N-n-no th-th-thanks…." said Danny, the mist that was issued from his mouth even thicker than before. "I'm c-c-cold enough!"

Maddie needed to find out what was wrong with him, without thinking twice she took him out of Amity Park's park, and led him home.

"M-mum, s-seriously, there's n-n-n-nothing wrong with m-me!"

"Don't be silly!" said Maddie looking sternly at him. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with you, and no one has to tell Jack, I'll just say to him that there's a ghost there in the park and we should have plenty of time while he looks around."

Danny said nothing. He couldn't argue with his mother; because at this very moment in time, one thing was for sure; she wasn't going to be argued with, no matter what anyone at all said. Danny moved slower and slower as the bone-chilling freeze was beginning to get colder, and the problem was that even if he did put a something a little bit warmer on, apart from looking ridiculous in this kind of heat, was that the chill was coming from within him, not outside of him.

Maddie grabbed Danny's hand; it was icy cold. _That kid's got an amazing temperature threshold… _She thought to herself, suddenly realizing that being half-ghost must have has something to do with it. The odd mother and son pair reached The Fenton Works, opening the door to be greeted by Jack, holding in his hands, a brand-new weapon.

"I call it the Fenton Flamer!" Jack said proudly, looking at his apparent invention. "It heats up the ghost until it gets so hot that it overheats, effectively weakening it. Ghosts for some reason must be cold!"

"…Jack…" started Maddie, "You forgot to take into account that ghosts aren't affected by heat. No one knows why they give off that cold auror like they do but a _barbeque lighter _is not going to do anything. They can become _intangible!_ Now, anyway, there was something extremely odd going on down at the park, maybe you could take a look?"

"A ghost!? I'm there!" said Jack Fenton excitedly, ripping the Fenton Peeler out of Maddie's bag, dropping the barbeque lighter on the floor in the process and dashing out the door to the RV.

"There." said Maddie with a small smile. "That will keep your father busy for a while. Now let's figure out a way to warm you up. Do you think by any chance this will help at all?"

Danny looked at the barbeque lighter that his mother picked up. He was getting desperate now, his fingers were so incredibly cold that he could barely feel them; if at all. "A-anything's worth a-a sh-shot!"

Maddie turned on the barbeque lighter and the flame appeared at the end. As she put it closer to Danny the flame just went out. She tried to light it again but it just didn't work, and the freezing Danny was now so cold that Maddie could feel the chill emanating off of him…

Danny was getting colder than freezing… much colder… So cold, in fact, he couldn't feel anything. His senses were partially shut off and all he could think about was the spine-chilling deep-freeze he was in. Suddenly it dawned on him; when he was a ghost, he didn't feel the temperature, so he tried to change to Danny Phantom.

Maddie saw him on the floor, clutching himself in a silent fit of shivers. Quite suddenly, a white ring formed from around his waist and split; one going up, and one going down. And in the middle of the split, Danny Phantom was revealed. However, the rings wouldn't completely go over him; they instead slowed down, then slowly reversed back to Danny's middle, then apart from each other again, then back down… It kept going on for around even more than a minute. Danny was _fighting_ it, as best as he could, but he wasn't succeeding, eventually the rings returned to his stomach and evaporated, leaving Danny Fenton in a mad shaking fit on the floor just in front of the front door…

"Danny!" Maddie yelled. "Are you all right?!"

To Danny, her yells were not heard, at all. His senses were now completely cut off apart from the freeze, due to the evil amount of cold coming from within himself. He could not feel himself shivering uncontrollably, he could feel himself lying on the floor and he could not even feel himself _breathing_…

Maddie ran to the fridge as fast as she could, yanking the thermometer off the top of it from underneath a basket – God knows why that was there – and sprinted back to her sick little boy. She pushed the thermometer under his shirt to his shaking armpit and not only did she feel the bone-chilling freeze that Danny was giving off, the thermometer quite literally and quite quickly became covered in frost, making Maddie pull it out and eventually becoming so cold that it burst completely, spilling little silver beads of Mercury everywhere, leaving little silver toxic trails over the carpet. Maddie made a mental note to deal with it later, attempting to pick her son up; however; he was now so cold that she could not even touch him.

Danny stopped shaking and lay limp; sprawled out on the floor, colder than ever. Maddie began to panic, not knowing what to do and not knowing that something that seemed just a bit odd at the start could have turned into this. There was one sign Danny was still alive; he was breathing. Maddie would have liked to check his pulse, but he was now too cold to get near…

_Huh…? Where… am I…? _Danny thought, as the seemingly very real dream landscape around him appeared. _…Vlad's Mansion…? But why…? Hey… I'm not cold! Why isn't Vlad here…? Where is everyone…? I don't understand… Why does it all seem so real…?_

Danny's breathing began to get rough, Maddie struggled to think, she needed to think, but she couldn't think on her feet under an evil amount of pressure like this. Maddie reassured herself with something; _Jazz was an expert in all things scientific; she was due back any second and two heads are always better than one…_ However, Maddie found herself also thinking; _she was an expert in science, not stuff about ghosts. Danny's situation was now going from worse to… even worse… And there was nothing she knew of that could do anything about it…_

Maddie Fenton fell to her knees and began to cry, she couldn't stand it; just watching her son go through temperatures so incredibly cold that even corpses long dead did not go through…

**Author's Note:**

Okay, okay, so it's not 2000 words like I said it would be, I'm sorry, but I overestimated how much I could type in one night. It is however, over 1500 words and 5 pages in word of size 14, so It does make up for what was missed in the last chapter. And who cares? Because this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life:D I hope you liked this chapter, and please review on what you think. Flamers not acceptable, Constructive criticism and just plain reviews always welcome. Now, as always,

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	6. More than just a Prophetic Dream

**Disclaimer:**

Oh, for heaven's sake, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! NOR AM I MAKING PROFIT FROM THIS! There, I said it, happy, you, you, you dirty lawyers! You…

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I've got 1000 hits! I never thought I'd get nearly that many!

Oo So many to list! I would like to thank DP fan, Skandragon Blackheart, Thunderstorm101, ghostkidc, mystery writer5775, DPcrazy, danny-dani, Esme Kali Phantom, AvatarKatara38 and ElusiveVisionary for their great reviews! Now, onto the one you've been waiting for, Bring on Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: More than just a Prophetic Dream…**

_Huh? I'm flying…? I'm in ghost form…? That's odd, I rarely dream about being in my ghost form… Hold on, I can control what I'm doing! That's not normal! Wait… Jazz told me once about this… isn't it called a something dream…? Gah, I can't think of the name…_

Danny continued to look around himself, realizing that Vlad's mansion was completely complete, everything was where it was meant to be down in his ghost lad, except for the other hybrid, Vlad himself. The ghost portal was turned on and the lab had definitely been occupied a few moments ago. There was movement behind him, the movement belonged to that of an invisible being, Danny could sense it…

The being appeared into full view, and it was none other than Vlad Plasmius. To Danny's surprise, Vlad couldn't see him at all and yet he wasn't even invisible. Hovering in the air about a meter above the ground, Danny watched as Vlad move to a machine that was keyed in to track and monitor his wellbeing and other stats…

**NAME: Daniel Fenton.**

**AGE: 15 years, 4 months, 23 days, 6 hours, 52 minutes, 9 seconds.**

**GENDER: Male.**

**SPECIES: SYSTEM ERROR.**

**TEMPERATURE: -38 Degrees Celsius.**

**HEALTH STATUS: Frostbite. Dead. SYSTEM ERROR.**

**LOCATION: Currently detected at Fenton Works, Amity Park.**

**FAMILY: Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jasmine Fenton.**

**FRIENDS: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley.**

**STATUS: Critical. Chance of recovery: 6**

Danny moved downwards through the air until his feet hit the ground and he was standing next to Vlad, so he could read it. Shocked at what it showed, he reminded himself that it was just a dream. Just a very seemingly real dream in which he could control as if in reality.

Vlad, (who was currently in his ghost form) looked at the screen with a worried expression on his face. He banged it, cursing as well.

"Status critical!?" said Danny in shock, quite louder than he would have preferred. Vlad turned in his direction, looking around for any sign of where the slight noise had come from. When he could not see anything, he dismissed it as a mere trick of the wind and began to punch in some code. The screen was wiped of the data, and something new appeared.

**RECUSSITATION PROCESS BEGINNING. PLEASE WAIT…**

_Hold on, since when does Vlad care anything for me!? If I'm dreaming this my mind must be going mental!_

**ATTEMPTING TO REGULATE BODY TEMPERATURE…**

The dream began to get blurry; Danny had to squint in an unsuccessful attempt to see clearly.

**EXPERIENCING DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT…**

Danny's vision went sharp again and Vlad smacked the main console.

"Hurry up you blasted machine! Work, for God's sake _WORK_!"

**DIFFICULTIES OVERCOME. REATTEMPTING TO REGULATE BODY TEMPARATURE. **

Danny's vision went funny again, and the 'dream' felt less and less real, as it sank into a weird blur. There was one more message that the screen displayed.

**FATAL ERROR IN DRIVE NO. 8463. TRANSFERRING STATUS TO NEAREST COMPATIBLE LIFE FORM.**

Vlad suddenly reverted back to his human form, and began to breathe out a lot of blue mist and shiver, just as Danny's vision and feeling slipped out completely. He re-awoke, his temperature normal, feeling a little disoriented, but otherwise fine.

"Thank God you're awake!" Screamed Maddie with relief. Jazz was beside her, pure relief was in all the air around them, so thick it was almost tangible.

"We were so worried, Danny!" Said Jazz, hugging him tightly, only reluctantly letting him go. "You were as cold as ice; in fact, colder than ice! Neither of us could get anywhere near you, you were just so cold…"

"Do you want us to check you out?" asked Maddie. "Jack and I have developed a variety of tools that can be used to examine you, possibly even solve what was wrong and prevent it in the future."

"VLAD!" Danny yelled suddenly. Maddie and Jazz flinched and looked at each other in shock.

"What about Vlad? Did he do something to you" Maddie asked in a disgusted voice. "Oh he'll pay for this, he's _really_ going to pay for this. Jazz, get the tea out if he comes! Make sure that it's damned hot too!!"

"No…" said Danny in confusion. "What…? What happened…? Vlad!"

Without thinking about anything else at all, all Danny wanted to do was go to where Vlad was. How he could suddenly care for that seriously crazed-up fruit loop was anyone's guess, however he did, and the small ounce of care was all it took.

Danny transformed; a white ring forming at his middle then splitting in half, one going up, and one going down, revealing Danny Phantom. He had such desire to be at Vlad's mansion, that to his great surprise, a small, barely noticeable portal opened out of nowhere. Danny looked at it strangely, when suddenly he was sucked right in through the green swirling mass that looked slightly like the portal to the Ghost Zone. Almost immediately, he was spat out of the portal at high velocity, slamming painfully into a random wall of Vlad's ghost research room.

…_I've never done that before… _Danny thought to himself. _Hey, cool, a new power! Just like I've seen Vlad do occasionally, only a bit different…_

After regaining a sense in exactly where he was, Danny noticed Vlad's human self on the floor in a fit of shivers, every breath issuing a whirling mass of blue mist… As Danny looked at the same screen as in the dream, it was loaded up with Vlad's monitor, and as he looked at it, he realized that Vlad had tried to save him, he had actually tried to save him… Danny couldn't believe it, his dream was really real…

**Author's Note:**

Well, it almost killed me, but I got the chapter done just before bed so you guys can read it while I sleep. D Hope you liked the chapter, I'm a bit unsure whether or not this one measures up to the last though. Please review and I hope you liked the chapter!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	7. The Fate of the Fruit Loop

**Disclaimer:**

What? Again!? I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I would like to thank ALL of the people who have one time or another, reviewed the story. ) All the support you all give is great and much appreciated! And also I'd like to thank those who favored this story and me as an author. I'd also like to thank those who just took the time to sit back and read. D

**Chapter 7: The Fate of the Fruit Loop**

Vlad had just saved Danny's life; but that didn't stop Danny from wondering why. Danny didn't know what to do, but the machine in front of him had successfully resuscitated him, so why not Vlad? Unfortunately there was an error with it, as Danny had seen earlier when it had transferred his infliction to the hybrid lying beside him, and he was in no mood to transfer it straight back to himself.

Looking down at Vlad, who was fast becoming frigid, Danny flew over to the main console and checked an error log. The one error it contained was definitely the same error that transferred the lethal infliction to Vlad instead of getting rid of it completely. Unfortunately, Danny had no knowledge of computers when it came to hacking into the source code. But, he knew two people who did.

Focusing his mind as hard as he could on Fenton Works, he found himself swiftly pulled into a portal and forcefully thrown out of the other end. Although, unlike the last time, he was ready and made himself slip through the wall that he would otherwise have hit. Maddie, Jazz and Jack (who was now home and disappointed at failing to find a ghost in the park) saw Danny appear from nowhere and thrown through the wall that led to the kitchen at high speed. Jack's eyes lighted up and gave chase, calling out how he was going to rip the Ghost Boy to shreds, atom by atom. Maddie and Jazz ran after him, hoping against hope that Jack wouldn't hurt Danny unintentionally.

Danny managed to stop himself in the kitchen, so he looked around for his mother and sister, only to find his father running in, the Fenton Fisher clasped in his hand.

"I've got you now spook!" He said, grinning and laughing hysterically, throwing the Fenton Fisher so it painfully hooked onto Danny, severing some of the flesh on his leg. Gritting his teeth and trying his best not to shriek in pain, Danny tried to phase out of it, but found he couldn't. Little drops of green blood dripped from the wound as Jazz and Maddie ran in. Jazz's mouth dropped in horror, whilst Maddie cringed at the sight of Danny in pain from none other than her husband.

"I caught the Ghost Kid!" Jack yelled triumphantly, infinitely pleased with himself. "Me, Jack Fenton! Now I can rip him apart atom by atom!"

At these words, Jazz made a strangled sort of yelp, running and ripping the Fenton Fisher out of Jack's hand. This action caused the hook to rip some of the skin of Danny's leg, so it was now bleeding a large amount of bright green ectoplasm. He screamed in pain, holding his leg tightly.

"No!" said Jazz, clapping her hands to her mouth. "Are you okay!?"

Danny glared at her, casting a look that made her think _if looks could kill…_

Jack looked at Jazz, annoyed. "I had the ghost right there and then you go and ruin it…"

"Dad, I'm sorry, but–"

"No time!" Said Danny, desperately trying to hide the pain he was feeling from showing up on his face. He flew down and grabbed Maddie and Jazz. Jack looked shocked and attempted to pull his wife and daughter away, creating a horrible fiasco in the room. Danny really only wanted his mother and sister to come along, but considering his father was also maintaining physical contact…

In a quick flash, they were sucked into the tiny portal that now had started to develop inside Danny rather than beside him, making it completely unnoticeable.

The Fenton family was spat out of the other end and slammed into the wall of Vlad's mansion, Danny not concentrating enough to make them all untangible. As Jack got up out of the heap, he saw Vlad's human form lying stiff as a board on the floor.

"Don't worry V-man! I'll save you!" Said Jack, running up to the main console to begin fiddling with it. As the rest of the family, including Danny, shook off their hit, they realized that what Jack was doing could certainly be any further away from being wise, Danny jumping into the air and pulling Jack backwards, despite his painful, throbbing leg.

"Get off me, ghost! Vlad's in trouble!"

"There's an error in the system, you can't just go up and attempt to revive him!" said Danny. "If you don't stop I'll overshadow you so you can't."

Jack stayed silent, weighing his chances. If the ghost was telling the truth, then using this machine for reviving Vlad would cause something horrific. On the other hand, this kid was a ghost. He could just as easily be lying. However, he shouldn't risk the life of Vlad… whether the one who warned him was a ghost or not.

Gulping, Jack finally replied. "How do I correct the error?"

"I don't know." said a slightly annoyed Danny. "But they're the smart ones, that's why I teleported them here."

"You want us to figure that computer out…?" said Maddie uncertainly. "…If you think we can, we'll do it."

Maddie and Jazz walked up to the main console and began to type and ask each other what was what. Danny and Jack could hear things like "I think we can hack through the security by doing this." and "But when we fix that error, another one comes up!!"

Eventually, there was a loud beeping noise indicating the error was fixed, and the machine now useable.

"It's done!" said Maddie. "Now we can fire it up and hope for the best!"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I didn't update yesterday as intended, but Thursday night's homework night, so I couldn't write much and had to leave it until today. Anyways, tomorrow's a day called Saturday, a day that I do nothing but stuff around, so that means plenty of writing time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review on your opinion or any improvements I need.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	8. You Tell Me and I'll Tell You

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Danny Phantom etc. etc. etc…

**Author's Note:**

Yay it's the weekend! Saturday's the best day of the week! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8, and as always thanks to those who reviewed!

**Chapter 8: You tell me and I'll tell you…**

Maddie started to type in something on the control panel, making messages appear on the screen.

**FATAL ERROR IN DRIVE NO. 8463 FIXED. SYSTEM FULLY OPERATIONAL.**

**RECONFIGURING SETTINGS FROM DANNY FENTON TO VLAD MASTERS. PLEASE WAIT…**

**RECONFIGURATION DONE. NOW ATTEMPTING TO RESUSCITATE…**

**REGULATING BODY TEMPARATURE. PLEASE WAIT…**

**BODY TEMPARATURE NORMAL. SUBJECT CURED. THANK-YOU FOR USING THE DALV ALL-IN-ONE RESUSCITATION SYSTEM.**

Vlad's eyes opened sleepily as the Fenton family crowded around him. He seemed slightly dazed, but otherwise okay.

"V-Man, you're awake! Maddie and Jazz saved your life!"

"Really…?" said Vlad, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Maddie saved my life…?"

"And me!" Jazz pushed in, hating to not take credit for something she helped do.

"That doesn't matter." Said Vlad, looking half love-sick for Maddie. "All that matters is that the woman I love saved my life."

Jack looked at him, confounded and angry. "What did you just say?!"

"Oops, I mean like a _dear _friend." Vlad added, making sure he emphasized the word dear, and smiling hopefully. This was a bit bold, Danny thought, but then again he was probably still a bit confused after waking up – Danny himself sure was. Before he could ask Vlad a question in which he wanted to get an answer from, his family would have to sit out.

"Can you guys please just go out of the room for a minute…?"

Knowing that the cause was probably Jack, Maddie and Jazz pulled him out of the room and closed the door behind themselves, so Danny could speak with Vlad privately.

"Why did you save me…?" Danny asked him suspiciously. "I thought you hated me!"

"Oh, my dear Daniel, hate is such a negative word, more like I dislike you, hm?"

"Yes… well, _that._" Said Danny, who was slightly annoyed at the correction. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you save me?"

"And, another question for you, how on earth did you _know _I saved you?" said Vlad, eying him with an eyebrow raised. "It is highly unlikely that you'd know that I'd saved you while you were one, not even here, and two, completely unconscious. You tell me, and I'll tell you, deal?"

"Err… okay then…" said Danny, who was now suspicious that Vlad was already having a guess at what might have happened and may be wanting to use it in some way or form.

"Great!" Vlad said with pleasure. "Do tell, Daniel, do tell…"

"Umm… well… when I was unconscious I had a dream where I saw you operate the machinery and then it backfired on you and transferred whatever I had to you. Then everything went blurry and I woke up."

Vlad stopped and thought for a moment. He hadn't been sure what to expect exactly, but then there still could be plenty of ghost powers he didn't know about and couldn't use. Daniel had even mastered the ghostly wail, so why couldn't there be more that neither of them knew about?

"Could you put it in any more detail…?" Vlad asked, obviously highly curious about what Danny had to say.

"Well…" said Danny, unsure of how much detail he should go into. He was talking to one seriously crazed-up fruit loop, after all. "Okay then, I blacked out and in the dream I was floating up there." He said, pointing at the spot he had watched down from. "Then I saw you typing into that computer and all of my details on the screen, so I came down for a closer look. Then I saw you trying to get the computer to save me and as it got closer my vision in the dream went weird and fuzzy, but then it failed and my vision went normal, then when it transferred whatever that thing was to you the last thing I saw before I woke up was you change back and start to breathe mist."

"That is an interesting story you've got to tell Daniel, very interesting. That would explain why I heard your voice yell barely audibly, and how you seemed to know every detail of what really happened."

"But I was dreaming though!" Said Danny, confused. "How can I be dreaming I'm somewhere and actually really be there?!"

"I don't know," Complained Vlad. "but I can't find any better solutions."

"Right…" said Danny, looking at him skeptically. "I _really _get that. Now it's your turn, _why did you save me_?"

"Because I suspected that that thing you had been inflicted with may be dangerous to me, and alas, in the end I was right, but had I have let you die, the certain ailment you had skips from ghost to ghost, and it would have eventually gotten to me. The reason why it skipped straight to me when the machine backfired is because it was still young, and hybrids like you and I are much less defended against it than a pure ghost. Ultimately, I was saving my own skin."

"I knew he wasn't saving me directly…" Danny muttered spitefully under his breath.

"What was that?" questioned Vlad, again raising an eyebrow. "For that insolence, I think you deserve more than just an answer." Vlad transformed into his vampire-looking alter ego and glared at Danny. "I may have saved you then but it doesn't mean I can't destroy you now, and why not, when you have a new weapon."

**Author's Note:**

Man, this is too fun to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should be able to update tomorrow providing nothing comes up. Thanks for all that support all of you guys are giving me!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	9. A New Weapon

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks everyone for reading this story. All the reviews are amazing and I'd like to thank everyone, even those who only read the first chapter.

**Chapter 9: A New Weapon**

Danny acted on reflexes and instantly fired an ecto-plasmic blast, which was, however, deflected by the equally quick reflexes of Vlad, putting up a shield which made the blast come straight back at Danny. He stumbled and fell as it hit him in the head, but Danny found he could shake it off. Vlad shot one of his bright purple blasts at Danny, who had no time to defend himself and suffered a direct hit and slammed into the wall, slipping out of consciousness.

"Oh Daniel, that really was _too_ easy. You've just learnt a new power too and you didn't bother to use it in a fight. I haven't even used my secret weapon yet either and you're already down!" Vlad smirked. "Well I guess I'll just have to finish you off without it, I don't think you actually deserve to be defeated completely with it."

Danny transformed back to his human self, and just a split second afterwards, his family ran in, looking at the almost wasted Danny Fenton, then at Vlad's ghost half.

"How did Danny get here!?" Jack said in surprise in confusion. "And why is that ghost hurting out son!?"

Vlad quickly directed his attention to the surprised family as Jazz snatched the Fenton Peeler from Maddie and used it, covering her in metal battle armor.

"You think that ridiculous suit will stop me?" Vlad mocked. Jazz (not to mention the rest of the Fentons) looked repulsed. "Oh now you lot do have a temper, just like young Daniel here, it must run in the veins."

"You'll pay for doing that to Danny!" Jazz growled. "You're out numbered three to one!"

"And you still think that's going to stop me?" said Vlad, smirking. "It looks like you thought wrong!"

Jazz took a direct hit of Vlad's blast just as Danny had, knocking her out completely and making the Fenton Peeler retract. Now Maddie and Jack stepped in.

"I don't know how you're so powerful ghost, but you're going to pay for doing that to our kids!" said an absolutely steaming Maddie, pulling a small ecto-gun out of her belt which kept on unfolding until it was a humongous monster of a weapon, making a charging sound and light gathering inside the barrel. Jack also pulled out an identical ecto-gun, which unfolded and began charging as he pointed it at Vlad. To the Fenton's surprise, the entity just stood there with an eyebrow raised. He didn't say anything, just stood there as the two guns charged menacingly. When both were charged, the Fentons let loose a massive blast at Vlad, smashing most of what was behind him and making smoky debris fly everywhere. Just as they were about to celebrate and wonder why it was so easy, Vlad stepped out of the smoke and rubble.

"Seriously, ghost hunters like yourselves really should take into account that ghosts can become _intangible_."

Maddie growled deeply from deep down in the back of her throat; hell had no fury like that of Maddie Fenton when a ghost (or anything) had hurt one of her children, and this time it was multiplied ten fold as both were lying unconscious on the floor.

"I've had enough of your antics!" said Maddie, pulling a small metal stick out of her belt, which after she pressed a button, long beam swords extended out of it from both ends. She lunged at Vlad, smacking him in the face.

Vlad suddenly showed a little sign of disappointment that Maddie would attack him, then remembered she didn't know it was him anyway, so there still was hope. But for now there was an experiment he wished to try…

Jumping into action, Vlad grabbed both unconscious Danny and Jazz, pulling them one floor downwards so fast the pair of ghost hunters couldn't react. Vlad pulled them deep into another basement lab, this one of which, had no door, you had to be able to slip through the floor above to get down. Maddie and Jack couldn't help them now. In this basement was a variety ghost equipment that was either imperfect, screwed up or untested. In other words, more dangerous than that of above their heads.

Danny began to regain consciousness and wonder where on earth he was when he saw Vlad's ghost form standing over him.

"Welcome to the lab under my lab, Daniel." Vlad said with a horrible grin. "I'm going to test my new weapon on you to right here, that is unless, your mother and father can get to you first."

"Huh…? Wait… no, NO!" Said Danny, shaking himself out of his dazed self and transforming to his ghost half, but before he managed to make a dash for Jazz, Vlad grabbed him at the throat.

"Uh-uh-uh, we can't have you escaping now, can we? I haven't tested my new weapon on you two yet." said Vlad. Ignoring what he was saying because he knew he definitely would not like it, Danny phased out of his grip and made a dash for Jazz, but as he grabbed her he saw a Fenton Thermos lying on the ground. Or in this case, a Dalv Thermos, as it was printed on the front. Vlad shot Danny just as he tried to pick it up, making him slam into the wall. However for some reason, Danny had plenty of extra energy after he had been knocked out by Vlad and was able to quite easily get back up, and return fire at Vlad, and this time, it _really _packed a punch. Vlad was sent flying across the room and hit the wall on the other side of the room in such force that could have broken a normal human being's back. Danny had enough time while Vlad was picking himself up to pick up the "Dalv Thermos" and Jazz, then fly through the roof of the sub-basement to return to the normal basement.

Jack saw Danny fly up through the floor with Jazz and Vlad's Thermos. He was about to question the ghost on the fate of his son when it came up to him and held on, Maddie knowing what was coming and holding on to Danny too. At that, a few seconds later everyone was at the Fenton Works in a heap on the floor. Danny flew out of the kitchen as fast as he could and into the lounge, where he transformed back to his human half.

His father ran in and started to go on and on wondering how Danny had gotten back, but was shooed away when Danny's mobile rang – it was Sam again.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's so late but when you live in Australia at this time of year the weather is very hot and my laptop overheated every 15 minutes making this very hard to write. Hope you enjoyed it guys and please review. Now it's time to stand in front of the fan for the rest of this very hot, hot day,

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	10. Returned

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not sure that I really need to bother anymore, but… I do not own Danny Phantom, etc, etc, etc.

**Author's Note:**

Wow, chapter 10! I've never written so much without getting the dreaded writer's block. Thanks to all of the reviewers and everyone who took the time to review the story. I hope you like Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Returned**

"Hi Sam, why'd you go off so unexpectedly earlier?" Danny immediately asked. It was something he'd been wondering about in the back of his mind.

"Oh, what? That? No… it was… nothing Danny." she replied. Danny wasn't convinced, he could hear her panting slightly.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." Danny said stubbornly. "You're panting and you went on a sudden and unexplained absence, was it a ghost? Come on, spit it out."

"No, I told you it was NOTHING!" said Sam, who now sounded annoyed. "Now where were we before I had to go?"

"I was asking you what else you did in Australia, I think." Danny replied, struggling to remember where their last conversation had stopped.

"Nothing much actually." said Sam. "I thought this would be a little more exciting but most of the time we just stay inside the damn hotel because my parents are to scared that _something _will happen. Honestly it's a wonder that we even took the plane, they'd be too worried about crashing." Sam finished with a bitter laugh.

"Wow, so incredibly _exciting _for a trip halfway across the planet." Danny said sarcastically. "Any idea when you're coming home to Amity?"

"Let me check." said Sam, putting down the phone to go and find out "I think it's… Wow, it's tomorrow, I better get my stuff packed, I wonder why my parents went out to some café when we're meant to be going home tomorrow. Never mind, I'll come over not tomorrow, we'll still probably be on the plane, but the next day."

"Great! Any idea about Tucker?" said Danny with pleasure and remembering that he hadn't been able to speak with Tucker since he left for his holiday in Italy.

"No, I haven't heard from him." Sam said sadly. "ALL one hundred or so of his mobile phones are off, I took the time to check all of them. I wonder if he's alright…"

"Well… It does make you wonder." Said a puzzled Danny; Tucker never had even just one of his cell phones turned off. "But I'm sure he's fine. I've got more news, but I'll wait until you get home, okay?"

"Oh, no, tell me now!" said an impatient Sam. "Please…?"

Suddenly the huge figure of Jack Fenton re-entered the room.

"Nodad'sheresorrySamgottagobye!" Danny said, speaking as fast as humanly possible and hanging up.

"Now that you're finished talking to your friend, how did you get back Danny?"

Danny looked blankly at his father, unsure of what he should say.

"I… er… um… no I… he… umm…. Hmm... The, err... ghost kid teleported me back first because I... umm… was in… more… danger?" he said, daring to believe his dad might accept the horrible attempt at a cover up.

"Wait a minute… What happened to Vladdy?

"Well that's good enough for me!" said Jack happily in his oblivion. "I'm going to have to stop hunting that Phantom Kid!" At that Jack ran out of the room to start doing something else.

Danny breathed a big sigh of relief. "I'm so lucky to have such an oblivious dad…" he said under his breath. Suddenly he realized he had the "Dalv" Thermos in his hand. This was such an obvious rip-off that the only thing changed around appeared to be a Dalv sticker. Danny wondered whether or not Vlad had changed anything and made a mental note to himself to try it out the next time a ghost appeared. If it was Vlad himself, it only gave Danny all the more pleasure to try out his own invention on him.

Having nothing of importance to do, Danny gazed out of the window when suddenly Tucker came up and knocked on it, smiling and holding up a small parcel and shaking it. Danny ran to the door, dropping the weird Thermos in excitement to let his friend in, so pleased that one of them was back.

"Tucker! You're back!"

"You bet!" Tucker said with happiness to see his friend again. "And I got you a little something I found in Italy!"

"Cool, can I take a look?" said Danny with interest.

"Of course not!" Tucker said sarcastically with a smirk. "Here you go dude!"

Tucker passed the package into Danny's hands. He was just about to start opening it when Tucker stopped him.

"This has stuff to do about ghosts, so… not here, okay Danny? What about your room?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Danny replied, leading Tucker up the stairs and into his own room. "Can't have mum and dad finding out about it, otherwise I'll never see it again!"

"You're not wrong there, now go on, open it!" said Tucker, sitting down on the floor in unition with Danny.

Eagerly, Danny didn't bother to tear apart the brown parcel and merely reached through it, pulling out a small, purple and glowing pointed stone.

"Weird… What does it do…?" Danny asked Tucker, puzzled at the object.

"Well I don't really know." Tucker replied, frowning. "I found it after I met a ghost in Pompeii, you know, that place that was completely buried and frozen in time after Mt. Vesuvius literally blew it's top off. It seemed friendly enough, it looked like one of the people encased in rock. I talked to it for a little while, then it gave me this glowing stone as a present for not screaming and running. Then it said 'See if you can figure it out, you will be rewarded if you can.' and disappeared."

"Wow, cool. Now I really want to know what's inside." said Danny, his natural inquisitive and curious nature overcoming him.

**Author's Note:**

Well, my computer didn't overheat like I thought it would, but with Summer almost here, it's going to get harder and harder. However, nonetheless, I will try. Thanks for reading and please review everyone! D


	11. Tucker's Back

**Disclaimer:**

Look, I don't own Danny Phantom. And actually, I'm glad I don't because if I did the show wouldn't be the same. (Go Butch!)

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 11: Tucker's Back  
**

"Actually it could be not what's inside it, just what it does." said Tucker. "But I still have no idea, maybe you should keep it with you and see what happens so if you have an idea you can try it then and there."

"Good idea." Replied Danny, slipping the stone into his pocket. The purple glow was invisible from inside the material. "What else did you do in Italy?"

"Well there was lots of pizza and lasagna!" Tucker said with glee. "And the best part was the meat sauce! The meat sauce…"

"Umm… yeah, I was kind of meaning stuff like the Leaning Tower of Pisa and the Colosseum. Did you see those places?"

"We went to Tuscany and saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa, but that was about it." said Tucker, a little downhearted. "We stayed in Pisa for the first half of the week then the second half we stayed in Pompeii to see the ancient city. Here I got a photo of the tower."

Tucker pulled his PDA out of his pocket and showed Danny the photo stored on it, where he was in a position to make it look like he was holding it up. In the background, there were others posing to do the same thing.

"Nice picture, although I thought it would be leaning more." said Danny, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, it should actually, but they had to straighten it so it wouldn't fall. It used to lean down tones more." Tucker replied informatively. "Now there's this German chapel that's claimed the title of the worlds most lopsided building."

"Oh." said Danny. He'd always thought the Leaning Tower of Pisa had that title…

"Enough about my holiday, what's been going on around here?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well… my mum found out earlier this morning…" Danny admitted. "But she was okay about it."

"Really!? How'd she find out!?" exclaimed Tucker, he obviously hadn't expected it.

"This morning Vlad decided it would be a good idea to pay a visit and uncover my secret to mum." Danny replied sourly. "Then he just vanished. And lately, the day's just been getting weirder and weirder."

Tucker didn't pause, he got straight to the point. "Really? Tell me all, leave out NO gaps!"

"Umm… okay then…" started Danny. He recounted all the events to Tucker, who didn't interrupt, just had his eyes wide open. At the end when Danny told Tucker about the Dalv Thermos, Danny realized he had left it sitting on the couch. The two looked at each other in horror and bolted down the stairs to the living room, where Jack Fenton had picked up the Dalv Thermos and was looking at it curiously. Tucker made a strange choking noise with his throat, and Danny looked at his father with eyes wide open.

"I have to get it back!" Danny whispered urgently, turning himself invisible and walking up to his father. Swiftly, he snatched the Thermos off him and it turned invisible too at his touch. He ran back to Tucker and turned visible again, and the two ran up the stairs with the Thermos into his room again. That was lucky, he'd managed to get the Dalv Thermos back without expecting that it was him at all.

"Whew… I'm glad he didn't get a hold of that." Danny said with a sigh of relief. "Anyway I've been wondering if Vlad changed the original design of it to do something different."

"We could try it on you." Tucker suggested, only to receive a glare back from Danny.

"We are_not _going to try it out on me." He said firmly. "If Skulker or the Box Ghost or some other ghost we don't like comes along I'll try it out on them."

"But why not you?" Tucker asked. "I mean, you're a ghost, and that's a replica of a Fenton Thermos!"

"Because when _Vlad _made it, it could be at least ten to twelve times _more_dangerous than the original." Danny said, slightly annoyed that Tucker hadn't caught on very fast.

"I… suppose you have a point." Tucker replied, biting his lip. "I don't want to suck you into it and release you only to find you're in fifteen different pieces."

"And that's exactly why it's going to stay in my room in a draw where my parents won't fish it out and figure out what it exactly does. Remember that mum might know, but dad sure doesn't. If he has that Thermos in hand and sees me in ghost form, I don't even want to think about it!"

Suddenly Tucker stared down at Danny's pocket. Danny saw why, too. The stone it contained had began to glow so brightly that it was now shining through Danny's pocket. Tucker closed Danny's bed room door as Danny pulled the stone out of his pocket. It had gotten so bright that Danny and Tucker had to squint just to look at it.

"How'd you do that!?" Tucker exclaimed in awe. Danny shook his head, his expression also one of awe.

"It's doing it itself!"

The stone grew brighter and brighter, so soon eventually the two friends had to close the curtains to avoid the light shining out onto the street.

"Can I have it for a second?" Tucker asked Danny, who nodded and passed it to him. Just as Tucker picked it up he dropped it immediately, yelling and shaking his hand vigorously. "It burned me!" he said sucking on the fingers he had touched it with. Danny quickly jabbed it with his fingers. To him it was just room temperature, so he picked it up.

"It's not burning me…" said Danny in confusion. He set the stone back on the floor. "C'mon, let's run some cold water over your fingers.

**Author's Note:**

I can't believe this took me a whole five hours to write, I would have thought it to take a shorter time than that. Anyway, as usual I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	12. The Reaction

**Disclaimer:**

Stop chasing me you lawyers! I've already said it eleven times in this story alone! I do not own Danny Phantom! And _now _it's twelve!

**Author's Note:**

Well, starting this it's a quarter past midnight but who cares when you've got fan-fics to write and insomnia to back it up? Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The Reaction**

Danny took Tucker to the bathroom where he turned the cold water on full-boar. Tucker put his fingers under it with a very grateful sigh of relief. Danny saw his fingers were quite red.

"I bet that feels better." Danny said looking at Tucker's expression.

"Too right it does!" Tucker said, relief even showing through in his voice.

Danny thought for a moment. "Look, I'll get mum to check your hand out, she's good in the medical department."

"Err… no, seriously it's fine dude." Tucker replied, turning the tap off and reaching to the cabinet for the Fenton Anti-Burn Cream, which to Danny's great surprise healed the burn over in a snap.

"Wow, it actually worked instead of making it worse!" Danny said in amazement. "Anyway, let's go back into my room and examine that stone."

Tucker agreed and they headed back to Danny's room, and so they didn't have to release the purple within to anyone who might be spying at the bedroom door, Danny phased the two of them through it.

The purple light was now so intense that neither of them could see very well at all. Danny picked the stone up, if it had come from a ghost, then maybe it could be activated by a ghost. Or a half-ghost, in this case. Danny let some of his ecto-plasmic energy flow through it in his hand. Suddenly it began to glow green and now the room was engulfed in that colour instead. Tucker blindly reached for his PDA and pointed it at the stone in Danny's hand, trying to get some information on the object. However, his PDA began to fizzle a little bit then disintegrated, leaving a pile of green ash on the floor.

"My PDA!" Tucker yelled. "I only had one more payment on that!"

The light was getting brighter, Danny had to get rid of it, it was literally beginning to burn his eyes. Danny randomly grabbed around the room until his hand closed securely on what he thought was the Fenton Thermos, trying to suck the stone in as a last-ditch attempt. To both of the friends' surprise, it actually worked and was contained in the Thermos, banishing the bright green light. Tucker stared at the Thermos and Danny suddenly knew why; it wasn't the Fenton Thermos, it was the Dalv Thermos.

"Ah… oops." said Danny, frowning at the Thermos, hoping against hope that it wouldn't ruin the supposed good this stone was meant to do. "Well at least the light's gone."

"True." Said Tucker, looking at the thermos suspiciously. Danny put it on top of his bed, trying to put it out of his mind.

"So, anyway, Sam said she'll be home not tomorrow, but he next day. That's good, we can spend the last five days of school holidays together."

"Yeah." said Tucker. "You were saying you talked to her on the phone, what's she been doing?"

"She's been stuck in a pink dress." said Danny. Tucker tried not to smirk at the thought, but failed dismally. _Very _dismally.

"I bet she absolutely _loved_ that." said Tucker, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, she loved – what the?!"

The Dalv Thermos sitting on Danny's bed had started to react strangely – it had gained the same green glow as the stone only a lot softer on the eyes. Danny didn't dare touch it now, but he did look at it. Suddenly the cap blew off and hit Danny in the face, hard. As he yelled in fright the Thermos set itself to release and the stone came pummeling towards him. With quick thinking, Danny turned intangible immediately so the rock would fly through him and into the wall, however he felt it get wedged inside of him, just as his evil future self had done with the Time Medallion. Turning tangible again, Danny felt very strange afterwards.

"Tucker, it got fused inside me!" said a fairly worried Danny, trying to use an intangible arm to fish it out. "And I can't get it out!"

Tucker said nothing but watched in horror as Danny began to glow ecto-plasmic green.

"What the heck was that?!" Danny exclaimed as the light dulled again and disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"Dude, I don't know, but I hope nothing bad happens to you." Tucker said with a worried expression. "Then again the ghost was friendly and it said it would be good if I figured out what it does, so who knows, you might gain some sort of new power!"

"Tucker, when you met that ghost, was he assuming that you had a half-ghost for a friend?" Danny questioned, Tucker flinched and gritted his teeth.

"No… but…"

"Tucker, do you realize what this means? The stone was probably meant to be used by a human."

"Well… you are half human, right? Let's just see what happens, I don't think the ghost who gave it to me intended to do harm."

"You're right." said Danny eventually after thinking it over and pushing it out of his mind. "There's no point worrying about it if something inevitable is going to happen. Besides I wonder what this Dalv Thermos _really _does."

"I am Technis!" Came a yell from a ghost who suddenly appeared in the room. "Master of all things electronic and beeping! And doesn't _that _like a nice piece of technology! I do believe that it should be mine, aha!"

As the Dalv Thermos rose into the air and clamped onto Technis, Danny and Tucker looked at him like the idiot he was.

"Hey Technis, it does something really cool when you press that red button!" Tucker called out. Technis grinned.

"Then I, Technis, being hip, and funky-fresh, shall press this button and _destroy_ you!" he said, laughing maniacally. With that, he pressed the button and found himself unwittingly sucked into the thermos. Danny quickly grabbed the lid which had hit the wall and capped the Dalv Thermos, rolling his eyes.

"That nutcase has never been so easy to beat!" Tucker said in amazement. "I can't believe the master of technology didn't see that coming!"

**Author's Note:**

Well there you have it, chapter 12, I know that Maddie hasn't been getting enough of the roll she needs in the story, but she will star in many of the coming chapters more so than other characters. (except Danny of course) Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favored or alerted on the previous chapters, knowing that people enjoy my writing is great. Anyways please review.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
